A fFrozen Throne and A Thawing Heart
by Envoyofdarkness
Summary: Sarathin has been miserable most of her life, and she doesn't know why. Now a Death Knight Arthas takes a liking to her.


**Author's note: I have lost all inspiration for my other story…. If you read that sorry. Look at my home page for juicy bits, I couldn't think of anything else for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS! Are you happy Blizzard?**

**Rated T for language. Maybe R later, if you're lucky.**

It has been five years since Arthas was slain and the scourge has kept attacking since. From the death of Arthas, both factions dropped their guard, but the scourge still attacked catching them off guard. As organized as they were before, none knows who's leading them. Some fear a new Lich King has emerged, but that is not the case.

As abominations attacked the warriors and catapults decimated archers, one Blood Elf was able to take down scourge after scourge as they attacked her. She was a paladin, a strong one, and daughter of a very powerful ambassador. The ambassador's name was Lorultas Burningleaf, a very well known Horde-Alliance peacemaker. She had left home to fight the scourge, she didn't want to, but her father made her, she wanted to stay home and fight the Alliance. But her father had said that stopping the scourge was more important. The entire Horde and most of the Alliance thought he was a generous equal loving man, but that was just it. Giving everyone else so much of his love left his daughter feeling left out. Then she felt even more alone when they adopted a Troll, his name was Frostok, they named him after the fact that he was found alone in the summer outside Razor Hill freezing cold to the touch. After he was adopted most of her father's focus was on him not her. Her aloneness turned to spite and while she was a paladin, she was no warrior of the light; she couldn't care less about what happened to anyone but herself.

"And that's Eighty-two!" She yelled as she sliced through another undead beast.

She had somehow managed to keep track of how many scourge she killed in this battle alone. It was actually her first battle but she had trained for months before at camp. She was the best warrior there, surpassing everyone else, but as her captain would report.

"We have an excellent Paladin named Sarathin Burningleaf, while she is an excellent warrior, her alone like nature can leave other soldiers in mortal danger against the scourge."

When she saw a tall figure in dark armor, she charged at the Death Knight. She could tell as a Troll by the body shape and posture. Pity he could've re-joined the horde. As she sliced through multiple ghouls to attack him, he saw her coming and raised his shield just in time. Wincing in pain from the sheer force of the blow he said in his echoing voice.

"You are very strong girl; Arthas will have a strong Death Knight in you."

"What?" She said in shock, releasing her slash from her two-handed sword.

"Yes he still lives…" he said ominously

"See you later then." He growled bringing down his axe.

After the battle none were left alive, but a crow landed on a slain body, that of a Blood Elf Paladin, moving a lock from her check a voice could be heard.

"I shall watch over you granddaughter." It said before the crow disappeared.

As Arthas looked at the soon to be resurrected Death Knight, he noticed a few things about her. She was 6foot 1in, quite tall for a Blood Elf. She now had snow white hair left long and flowing, light blue eyes, and a soft face. But from the report she was a strong warrior, a Paladin no less. He knew what that was like. As one of his Necromancers walked in he asked her.

"Necromantres," He stated first.

"Yes my liege?" She asked in compliance.

"Is there a way to bring this Death Knight back to life in the infirmary?" He asked professionally.

"Yes my liege, but may I ask why?" She returned.

"That is not of your concern." He angrily replied.

"My apologies my liege," she said as she ran out, terrified.

As Sarath woke with a start she quickly looked around and felt very cold, even though she was under a thick blanket in a large castle. She had no idea where she was and she was in a…. med gown. That was probably why she was so cold. As she wandered he halls freezing it felt like she wasn't even making any heat. Sarath ran her hand along the ice covered wall as she walked down the hall. She eventually called out to none.

"Hello?" as her voiced echoed more than it should.

"That's weird, my voice shouldn't of…" she whispered to herself as she realized her voice still echoed.

"Oh no." she said as she dashed to find a mirror.

Her horror awoke as she bumped into a ghoul, she let out a scream but the ghoul did not attack. It simply turned its head and walked away. She was confused and scared fearing the worst and true. Then as if in a nightmare Arthas Menethil himself appeared out of nowhere and said in his terrifying voice.

"Awake now are we young Death Knight?" he asked mockingly.

Sarath was so scared all she did was peep.

"Ahhh, Not used to death are we?" he replied in a strangely kind tone.

"Uhhh um.." Sarath tried to reply.

Arthas knowing that first dealing with death is difficult but his patience running thin then said, "You are now a death knight. Now SPEAK!" he bellowed.

"Yes Sir!" Her mind telling her, you're a Death Knight now, you'll be calling him master until you can get away.

"Good now what is your name? He asked in a military stance.

"Sarathin Burningleaf sir!" She reported while saluting.

"Not anymore. You shall be given a name in death; your new name is Sarathin Crowbourn."He replied in a superior tone.

"Ummm. Crowbourn?"She asked her salute wavering.

"I chose that name because of the crow that was perched on you when you where found, it apparently had some power because no one but me could touch you. Why, I'm not sure."

"Right, Sir!"She re-raised her salute.

"From now on Crowbourn you no longer need to salute to me, only talk with the utmost respect."

"Good here is your barrack number and your training starts tomorrow at 6:00 sharp." Arthas said handing Sarath a piece of paper.

"Yes my liege." She said bowing, grimacing in her mind, then left to find her room.

Arthas "watched as she walked away in the small gown, "not bad" he thought without realizing it.


End file.
